Imposible
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Un asesino y un salvador. Un demonio y un ángel. Un villano y un héroe. Imposible. Serie de one-shoot. Peter/Sylar Spoilers del tercer volumen
1. Hermanos

Primerísimo que nada, el fic esta repleto de slash (relación chico/chico) por toooodas las esquinas, así que, si no te gusta, te invito a apretar la bella crucecita roja de arriba del todo ^^

Segundísimo que nada, todos los caps van dedicados exclusivamente a Gemma Cullen, porque es la MAS fanatica del Syter que conozco y cuando estaba sin computadora decidi entrenerme escribiendole esto xD

Tercerísimo y ultimo, nada mio, todo pertenece al maravilloso mundo de Tim Kring (L)

* * *

Uno: Hermanos

Caminata nocturna por Nueva York. Inusual.

Inusual en el caso de que no muchos podrían imaginarse que un criminal sediento de poder aseara tranquilamente por las calles como si nada. Inusual en el sentido de que nadie puede pensar, ni en sus fantasías más descabelladas, que el mismo asesino maniático pasaba por su lado, disimuladamente, una persona más, un ciudadano más, sin saber cuánta sangre inocente había corrido por sus dedos.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera los más cercanos a él, esos que conocían su rostro, su nombre, sus poderes…no, ni siquiera ellos podían suponer que él estaba enamorado de su hermano.

Aún no entraba en su cabeza, ¿cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora en lugar de asesinarlo…quería protegerlo?

Era desesperante, él comprendía todo. Él _sabía_ todo. Él comprendía el mínimo detalle de cada situación, persona o artefacto a su alrededor…no comprender su propio enamoramiento lo volvía loco.

Sus enormes ojos color chocolate estaban grabados a fuego vivo en su mente, atormentándolo, apareciendo una y otra, y otra…y otra vez. Sus movimientos, siempre rectos y duros, como quien carga el mundo sobre los hombros. Su rostro de mártir, siempre sufriendo…el clásico héroe, el _trágico_ héroe.

Lo peor de todo, lo más asqueroso, repugnante e imperdonable…el crimen antinatural, el pecado imperdonable…era enamorarse de un héroe.

Y Sylar maldice, patea botes de basura (llamando la atención de las personas alrededor), golpea paredes con sus puños desnudos, sintiendo la cálida sangre fluir por sus nudillos para que las heridas se cerraran segundos después. Se descarga, odia a Angela Petrelli por haberlo engendrado. Odia al estúpido destino, por obligarlos a elegir caminos diferentes.

Un asesino y un salvador. Un demonio y un ángel. Un villano y un héroe.

Una realidad imposible, inalcanzable, un débil sueño, una frágil esperanza que se rompe con la facilidad de un cristal.

Maldice a _su_ sangre, y al destino, de nuevo, por alejarlos cada día más.


	2. Labios

Dos: Labios

Antes de que pueda pensar, ya atrapó los labios de Peter, como si fueran el tesoro más preciado.

Ya olvidó cuándo decidió dirigirse a su apartamento, cuándo tocó la puerta, ignorando la expresión de horror dibujada en el rostro del joven.

Ignora en qué momento preciso gritó todas las verdades alojadas en su pecho a los cuatro vientos, sin importarle la reacción, el orgullo o la prudencia. Y, sin esperar su respuesta, lo besó con desesperación que rozaba la obsesión.

Necesitaba saciar su maldita sed, embriagarse con el dulce sabor de sus labios (que extrañamente saben a café barato), aferrar su nuca con un movimiento brusco y profundizar ese beso, todo rápido, en cuestión de un segundo.

Y así lo hizo.

Francamente, no le importa que Peter disfrutará o no, si quiere besarlo o no, si se siente extraño o no. Su momento de individualismo aún no acaba.

Sólo puede acariciar su cuello, intentando ser tierno, disfrutando de sus labios perfectos, el oasis en el desierto, el rayo de luz en la más profunda oscuridad.

Peter gime, levemente, vibrando sobre su boca. Y eso basta para que _Gabriel_ quede en blanco.


	3. Amanecer

Tres: Amanecer

Nunca imaginó estar en una situación similar.

Recostado en la cama de otro _hombre_, tranquilamente, mientras observaba el sol refulgir en un nuevo amanecer, tiñendo el cielo de un apacible color anaranjado.

Parecía que el mundo estuviera girando al revés, en reversa. Y demasiado rápido.

Un día era un relojero normal en Queens, sin ninguna preocupación en su cabeza.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con habilidades sobrenaturales, vidas muertas sobre sus hombros, una nueva familia…un nuevo hermano. El cual, curiosamente, se remueve entre las sábanas a su lado, y su cabello oscuro se desparrama libremente sobre la almohada.

Respira ruidosamente, con la boca entreabierta, y las manos sorprendentemente ubicadas sobre el pecho de su acompañante.

Gabriel sonríe de lado, casi sin notarlo…maldita sea, ¡No puede evitarlo!

Ha estrechado a Maya entre sus brazos, ha besado a Elle con toda la pasión y el deseo que su pobre cuerpo podía concebir. Pero claro, el estúpido Peter, con sólo una sonrisa, un suspiro, un toque a su cabello rebelde, lo que sea, le hacía sentir un profundo vértigo en el estómago que nunca había experimentado con ninguna mujer.

Asesino, loco, psicópata, enfermo…y ahora gay. Grandioso.

Pero Peter abre los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada incómoda, curiosa, expectante. Sin pestañear. Se sonroja al notar sus manos en el pecho del otro, sin embargo, no es excusa suficiente como para que las quite.

Y Gabriel se acerca, acortando las distancias entre sus respiraciones, sintiendo a Peter respirar sobre su cuello. Antes de atacar sus malditos labios…y pensar, resignadamente, que tal vez ser gay no sea tan malo.


	4. Miedo

Cuatro: Miedo

No puede creer lo que ve.

Sylar (aún no se acostumbra a llamarlo Gabriel) allí, de espaldas en la cocina. No prestaba atención a sus movimientos, pero el agudo tintineo de la porcelana daba a entender que estaba sacando tazas para café.

Todavía no termina de entender cómo sucedió esa extraña serie de eventos tan desesperadamente rápido.

Golpes en la puerta, Sylar, miedo, besos, más Sylar, cama, aún más Sylar, miedo de nuevo e intento de un día normal y hogareño junto a Sylar.

Intenta pensar algo para distraerse, encender el televisor, leer el periódico, lo que sea para mantenerse alejado del hombre que está en su cocina.

No es que Sylar no le guste… (¡Por Dios! Si en el fondo sabe que le encanta) pero sigue siendo _el asesino_.

Aquél que acabó con Ted, Isaac y tantos otros desconocidos.

Ese tipo con el que soñaba cada noche, con sangre corriendo por sus manos, y una de esas sonrisas macabras que te erizan los vellos de la nuca. Ese mismo hombre al que, de cierto modo, le temía, y mucho.

Temía a sus poderes, su paranoia, su locura. Hoy podía besarlo, y mañana matarlo. Sin ningún remordimiento.

Temía a su propio enamoramiento. De todas las personas existentes en el mundo… ¿Por qué, necesariamente, tenía que sentir un enfermizo amor por él?

Maldito destino.

_Oh, el destino, otra cosa a la que temerle_.

Sus caminos se cruzarían, se distanciarían, Sylar por su lado y Peter por el suyo, y lo sabía.

Y lo que más temía, era el día de la dichosa separación.

-Aquí tienes.-esa voz, tan suave y susurrante, que acariciaba el aire con delicadeza. Y la taza de café deslizándose por sus dedos distraídos.

Una escena tan normal, y a la vez tan sorprendente. Temía perder momentos como esos, tan increíbles y entrañables…

Sin embargo, los labios de _Gabriel_ chocan con el delicado cuello de Peter, y esa es una razón válida para dejar de pensar.


	5. Destino

Cinco: Destino

-Era obvio, Peter –se repetía una y otra vez, con resignación, caminando de un lado a otro por su pequeño departamento-. Más que obvio, predecible. Tú sabías qué ocurriría.

El amanecer volvía a asomarse por la ventana, iluminando los muebles y paredes cercanas con una tenue luz rojiza.

-Sabías que se iría, que elegiría el camino equivocado. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

El sol se asomaba tímidamente contra el cielo grisáceo, y Peter seguía y seguía murmurando cosas por el estilo, suposiciones esperadas, tratando de consolarse a sí mismo.

No podía evitarlo, luego de haber sentido su presencia en aquél lugar, haber visto el sol salir junto a él, y ahora…

Sus pisadas lentas y tranquilas aún resonaban en su mente. _Sylar_ se había ido.

Odiaba el maldito dolor que sentía en medio del pecho, como si le faltara una pieza importante, una parte de sí…

El destino movió sus fichas, como un tablero de ajedrez. Y las piezas negras nunca se mezclan con las blancas, compiten, pelean una contra la otra, están en constante guerra.

No tenía opción…la próxima vez que se encontraran, sería la última, y lo sabía.

Había sólo una manera de acabar con un monstruo…

-Matar…-esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podría matarlo en el momento oportuno…cuándo estaría recordando sus dulces labios, rememorando cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra salida de sus labios con ese tono suave y susurrante…?

Dejó salir un suspiro, mientras seguía viendo el amanecer.

El destino los obligaba a jugar, y por ahora las fichas negras ganaban…

Ganaban la guerra, y ganaban su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos ridículos y se recostó en su cama.

-Era obvio, Peter…-murmuró, mientras la habitación iba desapareciendo lentamente y sus párpados bajaban…el rostro de _él _estaba allí, sonriéndole e invitándolo a compartir otro de esos momentos de perfecta irrealidad…- era obvio.

…que jamás volvería a vivir.

* * *

Bueno, aca acaba esta rara locura (??

Harian feliz a una escritora termino medio dejando un lindo review :)


End file.
